1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to electromechanical switches, and more particularly to such switches of the type used to operate the turn signal and headlight beam change functions in automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known to use electromechanical switches to operate the turn signal and headlight beam change function in automobiles. The manually operable switch levers in such switches are generally longer than those used in other switches carrying similar electrical loads. Thus inherent requirements of such switches tends to mismatch the mechanical and electrical switch parts; i.e., the forces generated by the lever are those usually associated with large switches while efficiency and economy argue for electrical parts usually associated with small switches. A switch design that permits the blending of such diverse requirements would be highly useful.